NCIS: DESTINY
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: AU ending to 10x12 (Shiva) You're not alone... "I know," she replies before kissing him... Tony/Ziva


A/N: I haven't gotten around to watch all of season ten yet but I did happen to watch Shiva so this is a AU ending to that. The words in brackets are in a different language obviously, what Tony says at the end of the episode. I felt it would have been a prefect time at the end of that episode for them to kiss to or something to happen so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading.

Summary: AU ending to 10x12 (Shiva) _You're not alone... "_I know," she replies before kissing him... Tony/Ziva

**NCIS: DESTINY**

_Never let me go,_

_This is our destiny,_

_It was written in the stars,_

_I know I took a while time to catch up,_

_But I'm here now,_

_Never let me go,_

_Never let me go..._

"(_You're not alone_.)"

Ziva's eyes fill with tears as she embraces her closest friend in the world, love courses through her for this man. For years they had been just that, close friends who worked together and shared a strong attraction and unspoken connection.

Then she began to realise a few months ago she had stronger feelings for him, much stronger feelings. She didn't go out with other men any more and she found herself laughing at his stupid jokes more and spending even more time with him even though when they are on a case they can spend any where from ten hours to twenty four hours a day together already.

She had been down in the morgue one day asking for some details about a victim with Tony when he made a stupid and inappropriate joke about the victim and a hearty laugh escaped her, Tony had looked side ways at her probably half expecting a punch on the arm and soon left after getting the details they needed. Ziva had been following him out when Ducky stopped her, a light smile graced his expression.

"_You look happy Ziva, really happy, for the first time in a long time..."_ She can't remember what else he said because that was the only thing that stuck with her for these past months.

Ziva pulls away from Tony, her hand resting on his chest.

"I know." She says before lifting her hand that had been resting on his chest and pulling his face towards hers. She kisses him and his kiss is everything Tony DiNozzo is, warm, safe, comforting and passionate.

He pulls away from her, his eyes wide and she lifts her hand once more and places her fingers on his lips to silence him.

"I'll be back in two weeks Tony and then... _I'll need you_... thank you Tony, you have been... everything I needed." She nods mostly to herself before letting her hand drop to her side, she looks up at him. He still looks a little surprised but happy as well, she then turns and leaves for Israel.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Tony DiNozzo flicks through the channels with a sigh. After ten hours straight of paper work and listening to the sound of McGee type on his computer and living through Gibbs' nearly unbearable silence he swore he would pick up a movie to watch on the way home but forgot.

He looks up at his own collection and grunts as he gets up to get a movie. He is about to pull a movie out when there is a knock at his door.

Ziva is waiting at his door with a smile to greet him, he had known her for a long time and there had only been a number of times, in fact he can count them on one hand that he had seen her laugh or smile like this.

_I'll be back in two weeks and then... I'll need you... _

He remembers their goodbye as if it only happened yesterday, the feel of her lips on his, the heat of her body so close to his. They had been in those situations before, undercover that is but this was different.

It had been her choice to kiss him, her choice to tell him that she would come to him. Her touch, the emotion behind her kiss, everything, it had been different.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Right, right, well I was just going to watch a movie and if you..."

"I don't want to watch a movie Tony." She says, a bigger smile appearing on her face. He frowns, a smile appearing on his own face now, he doesn't know what to quite make of his partner's advances. He notices a bag in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Some Israeli chocolate, I picked it up at the airport... a thank you of sought."

Tony grabs the bag and looks inside.

"Is it poisoned? Because you know last time I was in Israel I did piss off..."

"If I or Mossad wanted to kill you Tony..." She walks towards him, her body only inches away from him when she stops.

"You would be dead by now... now... stop talking Tony." She says and his smile widens. There is nothing else going on in the world at this moment because all he cares about is the woman standing in front of him.

He kisses her, really kisses her.

_This is so much better than a movie_...


End file.
